supreme_death_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Princedom of Voytekia
"From the West, come the mustached and insane people of Voytekia. Reeking of fanaticism, blood, and cheese, the men and women of this place have remarkable devices and weaponry. Everywhere I look I see bright glowing windows showing the face of their leader. Everywhere I go I hear his voice. I see a group of protesters quickly get cut down by invisible blades, and hear the cackling of the Grand Prince over the loudspeakers above." - The Legendary Garret Garretsson, moments before being thrown into the Badger pit for writing subversive material. (Allegedly) The largest, most powerful and technologically advanced nation in Supreme Death Hell, Voytekia is a supposed bastion of science and zealotry though it is now beset by all sides. It's leader is the The Magnificent Most Holy Grand Prince of All Existence, the Destroyer, the Creator, the Inventor, the Snuffer of Light, He Who Shines, the Alpha and Omega, the Biggest and Strongest of All The Lands, the King of the Earth, the Prince of the Sky, the Badger Who Will Rule Hell, the Warden of the East, the Bonebreaker, the Satan Slayer, He Who Brings Order to Chaos, the Father to All, the Mother to Some, the One True God, the Great, the Greater, the Greatest, Divine Be His Name. (AKA: The Grand Prince). In modern times, the Voytekians have adapted as well as they can to their native region. Their Pyramid-Fortresses hover above the sandy trees of their homeland. Leaving the constant, daily fight against the ghosts, badgers, and frog-scorpions, to the peasantry and Gulaggers, the vast majority of Voytekian citizens spend their time in these flying cities. Yet theirs is another desperate struggle, for they are subjected to the whims and demands of the Grand Prince directly, who's arbitrary dictations can spell the doom of thousands in the span of an hour. Information A large, sprawling, and half-modernized feudal society, the Grand Princedom of Voytekia is a auto-theocracy led by the Many-Titled Grand Prince, who rules his populace with an iron fist. As mere mortals among slavering hordes of skeletons, wizards, mushrooms, and other horrors, the Voytekians have turned to advanced and arcane technology, coupled with their insane faith in their glorious leader to survive. Warmongering, aggressive, arbitrary, and spiteful, the Grand Prince has more than once plunged the whole of Supreme Death Hell into crisis with his overbearing arrogance. History Banishment to Supreme Death Hell Though none can say truly what brought Voytekia to Supreme Death Hell in the first place, forbidden legends told by only the most decrepit and old-mannish of hermits states that the Grand Prince, who most assume to be the current incarnation of the man, to have gone mad when he was able to scientifically prove the existence of God. Unable to conceive that there might be a being greater than he, the Grand Prince launched an invasion of Heaven. But when they arrived at their destination, they found only the chaos of Supreme Death Hell. Their primitive prototypes for their current fleet of flying Pyramids were beset by demons and flying skeletons, and the invasion force crash-landed in the desert forests of the western continent. The impact jostled loose several badger cages, which were flung into the nearby haunted forests and possessed woods. These badgers would soon grow fat and malevolent by eating the native ghost population, in turn becoming the Dire Badgers that would inspire awe and also devour billions of Voytekians over the coming millennia. The First Great War for Satan's Asshole Voytekia was one of the principle actors in the First Great War, at least according to the Prince. Allied with the Helicopterans due to a similar rivalry with the Skeletons, who had forever plagued their farmlands and stole their peasants, persuading the Prince to the Coalition's cause was an easy task. The Voytekians deployed almost their full military might, launching tamed Warbadgers into the enemy whilst providing untold amounts of battalions and regiments to the cause. However, due to the Grand Prince's almost complete disregard for the lives of commoners, Voytekia also massively swelled the skeleton population through the loss of units against the Great Bone and Fuck Tide. Current Events The Grand Prince, in a delusional, possibly-chemically-fueled attempt at stemming the plane from all-out war once again, attempted to bring the nations of Supreme Death Hell together in peace talks. Knowing ahead of time that at least half the nations would be belligerent about the idea, he had the spectacular idea to attempt bombing the capitals of those that were the most likely to disagree. The expense of Badgerbombs meant that he was forced to obfuscate the true number, having only actually planted 4 bombs out of the reported 20+. Needless to say, many countries were not happy with such threats, fabricated or real, and the nations were once again galvanized into two warring coalitions, and the Grand Prince was almost solely to blame, were it not for everyone else he blamed. Geopgrahy Voytekia is a fertile desert located in the western reaches of Supreme Death Hell, sharing an airspace with Helicoptera and a land border with BBQ Sauce and the Spaghetti Men. Geographically, it is mainly a large, expansive plain of dry sand, though there are large swathes of forests sprouting from the dunes. How these trees actually grew is beyond anyone, but it is known that these trees are possessed and haunted in equal amounts, and it is here that the Dire Badger roam free. Ghosts routinely attack the lower classes that are forced to live here, and are in turn devoured by the Dire Badgers, who grow larger and more vicious the more malevolent magic they consume. Due to the inhospility of massive population centers in this unforgiving area, the vast majority of Voytekia's population live in the massive flying Pyramid-Cities that patrol the skies of the land. Each one is at least the size of a city, with the Grand Princeamid, the newfound capital of Voytekia after the collapse and devourment of Lampland City, being at least the size of a state. Each Pyramid is powered by the complex and incomprehensible technology of the Grand Prince's own design, allowing it the power of flight at such speeds that each one is also a capable space-vessel. However, only the Grand Princeamid has the life-support systems to actually survive in space, and as thus any other Pyramid being "ascended" in such a matter usually results in the entire population being horrifically killed. Society Demographics Voytekian society is generally agreed to be divided into four tiers of social classes. At the top is the Grand Prince, of course, who rules above all forever and always. Below him are the Pyramid Dwellers, who are the citizens lucky (or unlucky) enough to be born or abducted into the Pyramid-Cities. These people are the only ones given offices in the government, and usually make up the bulk of any military expedition. Below them are the Peasants, who toil away at the various menial labor jobs on the ground below, such as the farms, badger milking ranches, and mines. And below even them are the Gulaggers, who are a vast army of political prisoners who have been sentenced to lives of hard labor. These people are the most put down in all of Voytekia, and are regularly beaten, tortured, and hunted by the other classes as casual recreation. Health Voytekians generally have some of the best healthcare in Supreme Death Hell, having some of the longest life expectancies in the land. With easy access to affordable, if not free, doctors, most maladies and diseases can easily be eliminated. The only issue arises if an injury, disease, virus, or mutation is "government-issued", as it then becomes illegal to treat, and the person is usually sent to a Gulag for attempting to have it cured. Education Education in Voytekia is state-run, and mostly concerns the arts, sciences, and the proud history of Voytekia. Religion Grand Princeisim is the only accepted form of religion in Voytekia, which teaches that the Grand Prince is a night-omnipotent being that has existed for all eternity. Most of the tenants of Grand Princeisim are variations of being loyal to the Prince, doing whatever you are told, and how everyone is a cog in the machine eventually leading to the Grand Prince's escape from Supreme Death Hell and ascension to the throne of Heaven and Hell. Science Voytekian Science is generally considered some of the best in Supreme Death Hell, only being eclipsed by the likes of Atomic Bombia and the Mafioso, mainly due to it's incessant warring being a near-constant drain on it's resources and manpower. In particular, Biology in Voytekia is leagues beyond most other nations in Supreme Death Hell, having come under special interest of the Grand Prince himself. In addition to strides in medical sciences, large vats of flesh and biomass have begun to appear in the Pyramids, which fill with increasing frequency as reports of missing persons domestic and abroad continue to grow. Economy Though not the largest economy in Supreme Death Hell, it is the most ruthlessly efficient of them all, Voytekian ingenuity making sure that nothing truly goes to waste. With relatively scarce resources, everything is recycled until it is completely unusable, at which point it is weaponized as waste that is strategically dumped in neighboring countries. Most of the Voytekian economy is based on arms manufacturing and agriculture, being the breadbasket nation of Supreme Death Hell. It's main export is food, weapons, and technology. It exploits this ruthlessly, routinely sending waves of famine across Supreme Death Hell due to increasingly petty reasons. Culture Households and Cities Clothing Military Foreign Relations Category:Nations